Breaking point
by DrZevil
Summary: There are points in ones life, in certain situations, where they just just snap. Some people say their peace or work it, but some people lose them self's to the darkness that's been festering inside for years. Post Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own zip-idy-do-da, the only things that are mine are one or two oc's, a few ideas, and the pure unadulterated evil that I'm projecting onto the main character of this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Trial**

The courtroom of the Wizengamot was a buzz of anticipation. All of the courtrooms seats were filled, this was rumored to be the trial of the century and everyone wanted to know the outcome. For today was the day of the trial that would forever be written in the history books as the beginning of the end for an era in the wizarding world.

Minister Cornelius Fudge was smiling in a way that, if anyone was brave or stupid enough, would say was distasteful for today's preceding's. He was bubbling with anticipation, this was going to be the most satisfying trial and sentencing hearing he had ever presided in. 'And the best part?' thought Fudge from his seat at the head of the Wizengamot, 'That old twinkling bastard can't save him now! Not after what his pet done! Nothing is going to save that worm!'

There were a few members of the gallery were shocked at the accused actions, none more than Albus Dumbledore. 'Why on earth would he do this? This is completely out of character. His actions should be radiating light, not spewing darkness!' thought Dumbledore. For years he knew that this persons destiny was interwoven with that of the wizarding world's ultimate salvation, 'He's supposed to be the martyr and herald for light magic to make its full return to the world, not a dark magical demon that did what his base desires demanded of him. Where did I go wrong?' The question that never occurred to Dumbledore and his ego, who's size dwarfed Hogwarts, never once asked himself the one question that if he had asked himself earlier in life, might have saved the Wizarding World form its dark fate: Was I wrong?

There were those in the gallery that were more curious then surprised at the accused actions. Many of the inner circle Death Eaters in the gallery were there to see what the accused had done exactly and to report the verdict to their lord, all but one. Narsissa was ordered by her lord to look into the accused's heart and find out his motives and his alignment. Narsissa wasn't your ordinary witch, for you see, she had the ability to look into men's heart and tell where their true alliance lied. The dark lord frequently used this talent of hers only when he himself was unsure of one's true nature, but he only used it when it was absolutely nessasery, mainly because it wasn't a perfect form of visionary magic. If ones magic was dark enough but he was working for the light, she could misinterpret that as being a "true" Death Eater.

The Minister banged his gavel to quite the courtroom and signals the beginning of the trial. "Bring in the accused." said the Minister in a demanding voice, failing to lose the smile on his face. The doors to the court room opened revealing two Arours flanking the accused, who was in a striped Azkaban convict uniform, his long black hair, greasy and unkempt, were covering his eyes, but plastered on his face was an uncharacteristic crazed grin. The Arour on his left roughly pushed him forward making him stumble and move forward. As he walked to the only chair in the arena like courtroom, the accused lifted his head and looked around, revealing his bright green eyes.

"Move it Potter! I have better things to do then to send your worthless hide to Azkaban." said Minister Fudge in an authoritve voice. Harry simply gave Fudge a patronizing look, and continued at the pace he was going, but stopped when he saw the look in Dumbledore's eyes. Harry's grin vanished and was replaced with an angry scowl "Don't you dare look at me like that, you manipulative old bastard! It's your fault I'm in this mess! I'm not the one who stuck myself with those filthy, vile, and backward thinking throwback muggles! This is your fault old man! Your fault!" Harry shouted at his former mentor. The Order members and most of the crowd gasped, while the Death Eaters smiled in a approving manner. Dumbledore was taken aback by his onetime pupil's anger, but was puzzled about Harry's word choice. Never, not even after his god father died or after he told him about the prophecy did he ever call him "old man".

"Aurar's! Would you PLEASE do your job and forcibly place Mr. Potter into the accused's chair?!" shouted Fudge. The two Aurar's grabbed him and picked him up by his arms and sat him down into said chair. As soon as he touched the steel of the chair, the chains attached to it wrapped around Harry's torso, while mutable shackles latched onto his arms and legs, and finely a magical barrier surrounded him. Harry looked around at his current situation and gave Fudge a dead panned stare. "Kinda seems like over kill for one fifteen year old don't you think Fudge packer?" asked Harry. Despite the situation, many in the gallery had a hard time holding in their laughter at play on the Ministers name. Fudge was turning a shade of purple that would have made Vernon Dursley impressed. The Minister banged his gavel repeatedly to regain the control of his courtroom. "Order! I will have ORDER!" shouted the seething Minister of Magic as the courtroom began to quiet down.

"Now then, this meeting of the Wizengamot is now in session for the trial of Harrison James Potter for knowingly using magic in the presence of muggles, for the murder and torture of said muggles, and for the torture, mutilation, and murder of three of the five pursuing Aurors." Most of the gallery gasped at this as some of the death eaters became more impressed with the young man, "Presiding over this trail Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Madam Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; Court Scribe, Percival Ignatius Weasely, and the Wizengamot house representatives. How does the accused plead?" Asked Madam Bones.

Harry gained a thoughtful pose, tilting his head to the side and looking up to the left with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. After a few seconds Harry looked back up to his assembled jailers and said "Well for starters, let's get a few things straight here: First off I'd like to plead that you refer to me as lord Harrison Potter-Black, Head of both of the most Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and Black," This got some looks of surprise from many of the gallery, all except Narsissa, Tonks, Remus, Hermione, and the Weaselys, who were at Sirius's will reading. "Second I want to plead that you get your facts straight Fudge packer, I know that's hard for you, seeing as you're not straight, but I also tortured a man named Mundungas Fletcher and a worthless squib named Arbela Figg, who I turned into an actual fig." the whole courtroom looked at Harry completely gob smacked. "Oh! And I guess guilty." he said with a sinister smirk and a wink towards the side of the gallery that the Death Eaters congregated at, causing them to chuckle under their breath.

The Order members that were closest to Harry were horrified at the heinous acts and how easily he talked about them, no one more so than his closest friends, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was crying into Ron chest, mourning the loss of the friend that was gone and never coming back. Ron simply held her close and glared down at the monster that killed his best fri- no, his brother. He just couldn't believe that Harry would just do this things, he just couldn't. You-Know-Who had to have done something to him! Dumbledore was thinking along the same lines, but he couldn't be sure until he talked to Harry and looked inside his mind.

Fudge quickly composed himself and demanded that Harry explain why he committed these horrendous acts, Harry seemed to go under a change in character. The mad glint in his eyes and the crazed smile were replaced with a sad, angry glare and trembling sad frown. "That family of despicable...muggle filth beat me almost every day of my life, treated me like their slave, and subjected to mental torture by reminding me of my failure like the deaths of Cederic Diggery and my God father...I guess something just snapped inside me." said Harry hanging his head in despair and what might be shame.

Most the court, even the Death Eaters, felt bad for the boy. Fudge was starting to get agitated at how the boy was starting to regain public favor and was about to voice his displeasure when Madam Bones asked, in a soft but firm voice "Why did you attack Mundungas Fletcher and Arbela Figg and the Arours?" Instantly the sad teen's expression changed and was now contorted to a look of pure hate and rage. "Because of **them**!" shouted Harry looking directly at the area where Order Of the Phoenix sat together. Almost every Order member jumped in surprise at the murderous glare that Harry was giving them, the exceptions being Mad-eye. "It's because of them and their pompous, manipulative, and senile leader, who condemned me to that hell hole since I was one! For years they knew of my suffering and did nothing! They just stood there watching as every year I would get off the train to school or showed up on their doorstep with fucking scars and bruises! I even told them about what happened to me and begged them to not send me back, but did you listen you bunch of high and mighty self-serving bastards!? Noooooo, you all thought I was exaggerating because the fucking old man said I was didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!"

All the time Harry was shouting, his eyes seemed to flicker from green to a bright red and his voice almost sounded like he was hissing. The change was happen so fast and so erratically that it almost went unnoticed, almost. Dumbledore saw it and knew what was really going on, he just hoped that he would be able to actually bring it up at the Order meeting while explaining himself to all those who are glaring at him. Narcissa saw far more than the old man did. When he first walked in, Narcissa saw that Harry's alignment was very dark and seemed evil, but it was almost nonexistent. She saw the same in Draco and most of the other Slytherins in his year. Nasty and cruel to a degree: not evil, but when was describing his crimes and when his rage got the better of him, his evil energy would spike to a high level of evil and stay there for a few seconds but return to its previous. This mission was be gaining to intrigue Narcissa.

"Mr.- I mean lord Potter, what do you mean the headmaster new about" everyone jumped when they heard the banging of the Ministers gavel, followed by a snapping sound said gavel made when it broke from over exertion. "Enough! We are getting off topic because this deranged, lying, and murderous CHILD! A child who killed six people, not to mention tortured all of his victims! He has knowingly killed and tortured members of the Arour Corp.! Those men have families and you all are buying into their murders words! Not to mention he is accusing the most respected wizard of all time! All this is a moot point anyway seeing as it wouldn't even matter if his claims were true, due to the fact that he has not only committed some of the most heinous of crimes in our world, but he has also ADMITTED to committing the crimes and even expanded and went into detail on said crimes! I now move that we move to his sentencing. Madam Bones, if you would be so kind as to begin the voting on the verdict?" finished Fudge, deferring to Madam Bones.

"All those in favor of the verdict of innocent?" almost no hands rose. "Really? Even after my heart felt speech? Damn, tough crowd." said Harry, the mad glint and smile back on his features. Fudge sent him a glare before Madam Bones continued. "All those in favor of the verdict of guilty?" All but the hand full of people raised their hands. "Wow shocking." deadpanned Harry. Fudges eye be gain to twitch, this brat is taking all the fun out of sending him to jail!' thought Fudge as he used his wand to repair his gavel and slam it down once more. "Very well. Mr. Potter-," "Lord Potter-Black." "Shut up! Mr. Potter, this Wizengamot finds you guilty as charged and do here bye sentence you to life in Azkaban prison. Arours! Take him away."

"Right down this way Lady Malfoy, your husbands in the vary last cell, you have five minutes. Stay clear of the bars, some of the other inmates can be a little... grabby." said the Arour on duty. Narcissa nodded and proceeded down to her husband's cell. Most of the inmates tried to reach out to Narcissa, begging her for help, but Narcissa simply ignored them. "Did you enjoy the show lady Malfoy?" Narcissa stopped in her tracks at the clam and familiar voice. She turned to face the cell she was in front of. "I actually found it quite informative, Lord Potter-Black." said Narcissa as looked around the dark cell, looking for its occupant. "I was holding you would. I have no doubt you came to the trial today on the Dark Lords orders. Did he tell you I sent him a letter?" Try as she might, Narcissa could not see him. "I did not know that, Lord Potter-Black. I was only told to observe a report back to him." She came just a little closer to try and see where he was.

"I thought so, smart move sending his eyes before giving me his answer." Narcissa, slightly taken aback by his words. "How do you know about that?" she asks as she looks even closer. The cell was so dark, he must of blown out all the candles. "Oh you can thank that greasy haired git Snivoulse for that. Ever since your husband's incarceration, sorry for that by the way, he's let his Occlumency shields drop. Apparently, what I lack in Occlumency, I make up for in legitimacy. Neat huh?...Do you really have a tattoo of the Slytherin coat of arms right above your left ass cheek? Narcissa, I'm surprised that a lady of your station having something so lowly and uncouth as a tattoo." Narcissa went wide eyed and blushed crimson. There was only two people knew about that, one was at her lord's fortress and the other was at least ten cells away.

Narcissa composed herself and glared into the dark cell. "You surprise me lord Potter-Black. You are not at all like what son or husband claim you are." said Narcissa. "I should hope not. Draco and Lucius have only seen my Gryffindor half," suddenly two glowing green eyes appeared in the darkness, starring intently at a now terrified Narcissa "Its time the world see my Slytherin side, don't you Narcissa?" It was then and there that Narcissa wasn't looking into a dark cell, but the darkness that was inside the young man's heart. She also realized that it wasn't fear she felt, but anticipation.

"Well this has been an...interesting chat lord Potter-Black, but I only have so much time before the guards call me away, and I have yet to speak with my husband. Good day milord." and with that she backed away and turned to go. "Do give Lucius and the Dark Lord my regards." said Harry as Narcissa left. 'Trust me, milord, I will. The Dark Lord will be pleased.

* * *

Look up in the sky! Is it a dragon? A Snitch? A Cursed four eyed do gooder on a fancy magical cleaning utensil? Nope! It's ! Hey there true Deceivers and welcome to my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, Breaking Point! I've read Harry Potter fan fiction for years and I'm disappointed that there are so few truly evil Harry stories online. Well, as a proud member of Slytherin house (friend me on Pottermore ]) I can't let this stand! I say it's time for the golden boy from Gryffindor to become tarnished with corruption! To become the boy-who- killed not lived! Good bye chosen one and hello dark one! So review true deceivers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Azkaban prison**

"FREAK! Get down here and make our dinner! NOW!" shouted Harries uncle from down stairs. He had just finished the letter to the Dark Lord and gave it to a very confused Hedwig, sending her off with assurance he knew what he was doing. He walked out of his room, went down stairs, and into the living room of the Durselys house, turned to his aunt, uncel, and cousin, pointed his wand, and said "Cruci-"

"Wake up Potter! Time to go to your new home at Azkaban!" Shouted the auror from Harries cell door. Harry slowly opened his eyes and got off the cot he slept on. "I don't remember asking for a wakeup call." he said as he dusted some dusted some dirt off of himself. "Shut up Potter and get in line with the rest of the other murders, torturers, and rapist." said the auror as he summoned some magic suppression shackles onto his wrists and grabbed him by the arm and slammed him against the wall that the other convicts were standing against. Harry looked at the Auror with contempt. "I'm not a rapist. A murder and torturer, yes, but I'm not a rapist." Harry then got a wolfish grin that would have made his godfather proud, "And its technically not rape if the girls into that sort of thing. Like your mother was right after I killed your Auror friends." Before Harry could laugh at the Aurors expanse, he felt said Aurors fist as he punched him in his stomach causing him to double over.

"One of those Aurors that you killed was little brother you bustard." said the Auror with a hateful glare. Still clutching his stomach, Harry slowly righted himself, "Which one was he? Was he the one that wet himself when I just barely said crucio or was he the one that cried like a bitch when I sliced his fingers off?" The stupid Author looked like he was going to hit Harry one more time, but then she had to come and ruin my fun.

"McDougal! Stop harassing the prisoners! They're not worth suspension from the corp." said the walking accident, Nymfadora Tonks. Harry fanned a hurt look "Now that hurt Dora. I like to think I'm worth something." Tonks just grabbed Harry by the arm, dragged him to the end of the line, waved her wand in a large sweeping motion towards all the prisoners, causing chains to appear around all the prisoners waists with another chain connecting every prisoners cuffs to the prisoner with the chain belt in front of him, turned away from him, and signaled for the prisoners to start moving "Aaaaawww! Not talking to me? Now that's not nice. You could at least ask how I'm doing. Come on say something Nymphy! You are being a terrible host! Dumbles would not be pleased that one of his stooges wasn't playing nice with the enemy. After all isn't what the Order dose? Play nice with the 'psycho purebloods'?"

To her credit, Tonks kept up a silent stony face on, 'Okay let's try this something a little more serious...hehehehe, I made a funny.' Harry let a dark smirk cross his face before saying "Don't even get me started on what Sirius would say." The next thing Harry knew, he was slammed into a wall with Tonkses arm against his neck, pinning me to the wall, with her wand pointing at him. "Don't you ever talk about him again! You lost the right to talk about him when you shamed him the way you have!" she screamed at Harry, her hair and eyes changing into a dark fiery, rage infused, red.

Harry smiled with dark satisfaction 'That really pissed her off.' "You going to do it? Go on say the words you're just dyeing to say. You know you want too. I've killed so many of your fellow aurors, I tarnished Sirius's memory, I killed Figg, and tortured Dung, so just do it. Or can you? Can you really kill me? If you can then do it! Kill Lilly's and James's boy. Kill Sirius's pup." Harry whispered his dare at her as she glared at him with burning hatred. "I should do it," to Harry's shock she released him, "but that's not what you deserve." The prisoners be gain to move again at her command. Harry be gains to move with the rest of the death eaters, but he continues to pester Tonks, 'Might as well', he thought to himself 'their sending me to prison anyway.' "So have you finely told Remus you're head over heels in love with him yet?" she didn't respond to his jibs, "What not surprised I know? Well then again everyone who was at the will reading knew, you're not exactly subtle, I mean it's so obvious, I bet when Reimus finds out he'll be over the Moon! Get it? Over the MOON?" 'Nothing', "Damn you're really mad at-"

"What the hell happened Harry? Why aren't you the same person you use to be?" Harry's smile was replaced with such a dark hate full glare; it caused Tonks to flinch when he went over the sudden change. "I should hope not, it took me a long time to rid myself of that weak pawn'," his eyes turned red for a moment, but then his eyes looked sad and pathetic "that let the only family he had left die, because he was too weak." Tonkses eyes seemed to soften "Is that why you did this? Because you blame Sirius's death on yourself?" She asked. The glare came back full force as Harry's real emotions came back and took form in a cold and hateful glare.

"No, I blame you." This had the desired effect on her; she seemed to be in a state of shocked confusion. "And Moody, Molly, Arthur, obviously Mundungus and Fig, heheheheh defiantly Snape and Remuse, and most of all the man that really murdered him, Dumbledore." Still confused by Harry's words Tonks asked "How could it possibly be the Orders fault when you saw, just like the rest of us saw Bellatrix-" "EEEEEHHHHH! Wrong!" I cut her off, "Bellatrix didn't fire a killing curse, it wasn't green. No, she fired a red curse, which could have been anything, but not a killer." he let Tonks process that for a minute then Harry continued, "Plus, she couldn't kill Sirius even if she wanted to. The Black family magic wouldn't allow her to, no member of the most ancient and noble house of Black, past or present, can kill her head of house. Harm? Yes, but kill? Nope, uh uh, nien, niet, no, couldn't do it, that's a big negatory, mm mm, negative, and not possible. If anyone's responsible for his death it's the Order." Harry got a little closer to her as they walked and whispered loud enough for the Death Eaters to hear him "If you idiots had let me know there was a chance that Voldamort and I had a psychic connection, taught me real occlumency by someone who didn't hate my guts, and if Dumbledore wasn't such a narcissist who thought about the consequences of his actions then maybe Sirius would still be alive."

Harry could tell his words really cut into Tonks, 'good she should feel ashamed for her and the Orders actions'. "But why do all of this? You could have just declared neutrality and left our world behind. Why just start killing people like a death eater?" Harry smiled 'just as predicted, she's trying to find out my reasons to report to Dumbles'. "Because they have the right idea where muggles are concerned and plus they at least take care of their own, unlike the Order who takes the pleas of an abused child as exaggeration." Harry says with venom. Tonks had the decency to look ashamed for her part in Harry's fifteen years of misery. They seemed to finely reach a large heavily reinforced security door.

"I suppose this is where our fun little chat comes to an end." Harry turns to Tonks and gives her a mad grin, "Don't think of this as good by though, people like us have a way of seeing each other again." Tonks seemed confused so Harry clarified as the doors opened and the other convicts began to walk in to the room, "You were raised by a muggle father Nymphadora, didn't you two ever watch muggle cartoons or read comics? The bad guys always breaks out of jail and comes back to cause pain, misery, chaos, and, my favorite, carnage." Harry said with a dark chuckle that turned into a full blown insane laugh as he was pulled into the room by the aurors that were inside said room.

Once inside the room Harry saw that it was large, circular in design, with a cast iron chandelier to light the room, and smooth stone walls. The aurors headed Harry and the Death Eaters to the center of the room onto a large round plate. Once they were all on the plate, the aurors left the room, and the chains connected to their cuffs seemed to come alive and connected them self to the plate. "I hate this part." said a red headed death eater, which Harry recognized as Rabastan Lestrange. Harry was about to ask what he meant but was cut off by the effects of port key travel. When the spinning stopped Harry, try as he might not to, fell over taking the other prisoners with him in a struggling heap of limbs and courses.

"Damn it, who fell!?" shouted someone as they all tried to get back up. "It was probably the idiot that got us into this mess! Wasn't it Rudolphus?" shouted a voice, who Harry immediately recognized as Lucius Malfoy. "Do you have something to say to me Lucius? Because if you do then say it! Or can you not do anything without your wife whispering in your ear and holding your hand?" said, who Harry could only guess was Rudolphus Lestrange. "Oh shut up Rudy! Your one to talk, seeing as you piss your pants every time your wife looks at you!" said Rabastan. "I told you never to CALL ME THAT Rabastien!" shouted Rudolphus to his brother Rabastien.

"As entertaining as this is," Harry and the others looked up and saw they were in a big gloomy grey entrance hall with a man in expensive navy blue robes with dozens of wizards in grey robes with a black letter A over their hearts behind him, "but could we move this along? I'd like to get this done with by lunch." said the navy blue wizard, who Harry figured was the warden. The guards dragged Harry and the death eaters to their feet and began to escort them through a pair of large heavily reinforced rot iron doors to what looked like a processing area with a small desk in the center of the room. The warden sat at the desk and took out a small scroll from within his robes.

He opened the scroll and be gain to read out loud. "Avery, Marcus," he said. "Die," Avery replied with a snarl. The warden ignored him as he continued down his list, "Crabbe, Vincent Sr," he said. Crabbe Sr grunted, glaring at the warden. "Dolohov, Antonin," he said, and then added, "Welcome back." Some of the aurors snickered at this. "Go get stuffed," Dolohov snapped. "Jugson, Andrew," the warden continued. "Fuck you," the Death Eater who had yelled at everyone when Harry fell, snarled at the warden. "Lestrange, Rabastan." Rabastan gave him the finger, "Go to Hell." The warden gave the finger right back, "Lestrange, Rudolphus." Rudolphus stood up straight and arrogant, "The Dark Lord will kill you when he comes for me and my followers." Everyone (auror, death eater, and boy-who-killed alike) seemed to roll their eyes at the eldest Lestrange's statement, "Macnair, Walden." The large death eater glared at the warden, "Stop speaking."

The warden seemed to smile when he got to the next name, "Malfoy, Lucius." Lucius, some how still looking as professional and regal as always, looked at the warden with the utmost contempt, "When I get out, I shall enjoy killing you and your family, you lower house trash." The warden was still smiling as he continued, "Mulciber, Nicolas." Mulciber cracked his knuckles by clinching his still cuffed fist and glared at the warden, "I will get out." the warden paid him no mind and continued, "Potter, Harrison." Harry straightened and made himself look the part of the young mad lord he was, "Yes, that's lord Potter Black actually, I believe I have a room over looking the crashing waves smashing into the jagged rocks and the swarms of soul sucking demons reserved."

The warden placed the scroll down, got up, and walked around his desk chuckling as he did so. "Room reserved, that's good. That's pretty damn funny Potter." He walked towards Harry, "You know what I don't find funny?" He was right in front of Harry now, " You having a hand in my loved ones torture." he said with a heated glare. Harry was confused but got a crazy goofy grin on his face, "Could you help me out here, I haven't killed or tortured a lot of people, but I'm kinda foggy when it comes to faces. Don't tell me who it is, just give me a hint, I'm sure I can get it." The warden narrowed his eyes and said, "She was dragged off by centaurs and you just watched."

'oh shit.' Harry put the pieces together as he looked at warden Umbidge. Harry stained silent for a second then burst out lauphing for all he was worth. God must really hate him, fifteen years of misery and now he was locked up in a prison that prided its self on its soul sucking guards with the man who's wife had a vendetta against him for telling the truth as the warden of the afore mintioned prison. 'What did I do to deserve this...well besides the people I've killed recently. Wow I've really snapped.' Harry was broken out of his thoughts when the warden back handed him, having had enough of Harry's crazed lauphter. The hit wasn't hard enough for him to fall, but it served its purpose to shut him up.

"Take these maniacs to their cells and give Potter the special treatment." and with that the warden walked away. Harry, needing to have one last laugh at he wardens expince, couldn't resist saying, loud enough for him to hear, " Just so you know, your wife hits harder then you do!" the warden stopped for a moment, shaking with anger, then continued to a door way leading upwards. Harry cackeled as he and the Death Eaters were escorted to there cells, deep in the bowels of Azcaban. They came to an archway with a mirrored surface and the words 'Maximum Security' over it. When they aproched the archway, two aurors seemed to materialized out of no where and stood guard at either side of the archway.

"Damn, they inceased the security after the break out, the dark lord won't like this." said Rabastan from his place in the line. "That's right scum bag," said one of the Azcaban aurors escorting them, "after You-know-who broke you lot out last time, the warden increased security around here. That archway was warded by one of the department of mysteries best unspeakables; no one gets in or out unless thelse guys let you in." To prove his point, both guards placed their hands on the mirrored surface of the archway, causing the mirror to vanish. They proceed into a hallway with a long line of cells.

The guards that escorted Harry and the Death Eaters came up to each cell and as they did they through a convict into each cell none to gently. As the came to the last cell, Harry couldn't help but notice how the guards looked at each other and give each other a knowing smirk. Harry hadn't seen a lot of movies growing up, but he had seen enough to know when prison guards looked at each other like that meant only one thing; someone was about to get an ass kicking. Harry was roughly thrown into his cell and was unfortuneatly right about his assessment of the guards. As soon as he hit the floor, the guards rushed in and proceeded to beat the shit out him.

By the time they were done, Harry was dripping blood from his nose, his nose, and a shallow cut on his forehead. "Thank you sir, may I have another?" gasped Harry, who gasped in pain when a guard obliged, to which he groaned "I wasn't being Sirius, thatM's my god father. Hehehe, ow, oh god it hurts to laugh." The last aorur, the only aorur not to participate, looked at him in disapointment. "You were suppose to be a herald for light not this darkness you have been spreading. Why do any of this?"

Harry chuckeled as he spit out some blood, "Tell me, are you as dalustional about other topics? Do you think good always wins, do you think the guy always gets the girl at the end, and that the good guys always do the right thing? Don't be an idiot! Evil is the only thing thats true to it's self and those that serve its power are the only ones that looks out for their own. Plus you really shouldn't be so foolish as to assume that the light always dose the right thing. Some times the good must walk the darker path."

The guard looked at Harry one last time before he turned to leave. "Such a disgrace." Harry felt hate and anger boil inside him as he watched the a aorur leave. He shift the air and said "Dose it smell like wet dog in here?" The aorur stopped in the archway for a minute, then continued on. Harry smirked and yelled out, "Give my best to Dumbledore, won't you Moony?" and with that the door was slammed shut and the aorurs quickly left just as the demintors descended, bring with them Harry's darkest nightmaes.

And with that I'm done with this chapter! I'm glad to see that a lot of people like this story, then again the fandom for Harry Potter is so much bigger then it is for Marvel. Any way, I changed up the point of view to what you would read in the book, if you don't like it tell me. I crave your input, so please help my addiction get off the ground! Add as always like the man says Excelsior!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait true deceivers, but hot diggity damn and sweet TARDIS of Gallifrey! 115 hits and a kudos from Anne26891 and guest on AO3, thanks folks! I was going to make this chapter extra-long just for you guys, but more on why that didn't happen latter! Next time I'll be faster in getting this to you! Your support means a lot.

Chapter 3

Welcome To The Fold

Only one couple was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that," he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released Neville, although he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

"NOOOO!" Yelled Harry as his eyes shot open from his place on the floor in the fetal position, a cold sweat breaking out onto his skin. Harry didn't know how long he had been in Azkaban, but what he did know was that he relieved that particular nightmare more times than he ever wanted to along with the other terrors that plagued his life. Harry slowly started to get up, he heard several explosions and the prison seemed to shake, causing Harry to fall back down.

Harry quickly got back onto his feet and went to his cell door to peer out through the bars from his cells small window. When the shacking stopped the entrance to the cell block dissolved allowing a group of five hooded wizards with skull masks hiding their faces being lead buy a dirty looking man in a ratty old brown over coat and ferial look on his face to enter and stand in pairs at each cell door followed by the man (AN: and I use the term loosely) in flowing black robes, his porcelain white skin seeming to reflect the light from the touches that lit the cell block followed by his closely by his reptilian familiar. The dark lord Voldamort had arrived.

"Greyback, Open Rudolphus' cell and bring him to me." hissed Voldemort to the ferial looking wizard. The man named Greyback complied and pushed Rudolphus who fell at his masters' feet. Rudolphus quickly got up to a kneeling position before his master, "Thank you master for coming once more to me and my compatriots aid in this our time of need. May I just say how much-" Rudolphus never finish as his master kicked him, causing him to fall back on to his stomach. When Rudolphus tried to raise his head, his master stomped his foot onto it, slamming it face first onto the ground and keeping it pressed onto the ground with all his strength. Harry could have sworn he heard Rudolphus' nose break from his cell.

"You have some nerve, Rudolphus, to assume I have come to your aid. By my count this is the second time I have had to break you out of this place, and the second time you have failed me. Tell me what is it that makes you worthy of being an inner circle member of my Death Eaters? Your wealth? Your brother will take command of all your assets and will always serve me. Your dueling skills? Your wife far surpasses yours. It certainly isn't your ability to strategize, seeing as you were out smarted by a bunch of fifth years!" Rudolphus tried mumbled something against the floor that sounded like "It wasn't my fault" earning him another stomp to the head. "Silence! I have had enough of your failure Rudolphus Lestrange and I will have no more of it. AVADA KEDAVRA!" and with that, Rudolphus stopped all movement and was no more. Harry held in a mad cackle of glee at the fool's death, the fool was far too arrogant and that made him sloppy. "Yaxley, Nott bring Potter to me." ordered the dark lord to his servants while Nagini disposed of the body. The Death Eaters at Harry's cell opened his cell door, grabbed him by both arms, and made him walk right up to their master.

Voldamort waved the Death Eaters to let go of Harry. They did as their master wished and returned to their post. The-would-be king of the wizarding world smirked "Harry Potter, or should I say Lord Potter-Black, we meet again; but it would appear this time under vastly different circumstances. Tell me what has brought you to this desolate den of murders and dark wizards?" Harry adopted a wide cocky grin "Revenge, plain and simple." The Dark lord took a thoughtful look, crossing his arms and placing his fist to his lips, and began to circle Harry. "Revenge on whom?" Harry's eyes seem to take on a crazed fire look as he thought of his enemies. "On those that have wronged me and allowed my suffering to continue." Voldamort cocked a hairless brow "How do you intend to destroy those that have wronged you?" said Voldamort as he returned to standing in front of Harry. To the utter shock of the Death Eaters Harry got on one knee with his head bowed. "By serving you, if you will allow it, my lord."

The dark lord smiled in triumph, he finely beat the old man. True he had always wanted the boy dead, but then thanks to his new advisor, he thought of a far more elegant solution to his little prophesy problem "Give me your left arm lord Potter-Black." Head still bowed but with a cocky smirk on his face, Harry lifted the requested arm to his master. Voldamort took hold of the arm, turned it so that the underside was exposed, and pressed the tip of his wand to it. Harry gritted his teeth as itself as if all the blood in his arm was made of barbed wire that was on fire. When the deed was done, Voldamort released Harry's arm "Rise lord Potter-Black, and stand with your fellow Death Eaters as the new member of my inner circle."

Harry stood with a crazed grin on his face. He knew he'd get in, but had thought he would have to show his worth before joining him. 'Then again, I have killed and tortured six people, some highly skilled aurors. Come to think of it, my whole Hogwarts career should be more than enough I deserve this!' Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as his master ordered the outer circle Death Eaters to release the other inmates. Once everyone was released Voldamort addressed his followers, "I wish to make something quite clear before I give you your personnel affects that I had your brothers in arms acquire for you and leave: This is the absolute last time I will darken this prisons doors. If you are foolish enough to get captured again, then you should do me the courtesy of ripping your throats out for me." Voldamort leaned forward with a cold menacing glare for infuses at his followers, causing them flinch and lean back in fear. Harry, who had seen his new masters murder face before, just stood there with a craized grin on his face.

Getting the desired affect from his followers, the dark lord produced a shrunken chest from within his robes, placed it on the ground, and returned it back to its original size, opening it with another flick of his wand the chest opened, revealing all the imprisoned Death Eaters (new and old) wands. The formally imprisoned Death Eaters quickly got their wands and transfigured their prisoner uniforms into their black robes. Knowing Harry probably didn't know how to do it, Voldamort transfigured Harrys form him. Harry bowed his head in thanks to his master and former nemeses.

Seeming to be satisfied the dark lord resumed leading the way to the storage lock up to terrible their things. Harry noticed that no one was stopping them and was going to ask why, until they reached the processing area. Harry saw that the floor was littered with dead and mutalated bodies with the few guards still alive being tormented by the Dementors. Harry chuckled a bit at the sounds of the guards screams. 'Serves them right, karma's a bitch.' thought Harry as they quickly made their way out the door. As they neared the exit, Harry heard something fall nearby. He stopped in his tracks and looked around for the source when he saw a broom closet quickly close.

Harry smiled wickedly and looked to his master who had noticed as well. Voldamort looked at Harry and nodded with a smirk, giving him permeation to investigate. Harrys smile grew wider as he turned to the door and blasted it to pieces with a simple bombarda. When the dust cleared, it revealed the disheveled and cowering form of the warden Umbrage. Harry grinned as he walked over to the closet and crouched down close to Umbrage. "Well, well, well. If it isn't our benevolent I prisoner. Listen Umy, the others and I came together, decided on own that we are completely rehabilitated, and were going to let you know that this evening when our master showed up. Well, we couldn't just let all the trouble he went through to gets us go to waste, so we decided to dehabilitate ourselves and serve him. You've met him right? He's the tall, bald, pale, and imposing guy over there. he's also the guy that your wife said I was lying about being back." Harrys crazed glee turned into cold furry.

"You know what she did to me because she thought I was lying? She made me use a blood quill to write lines. Do you know what that dose to a person's hand?" Harrys cold furry intensified as he showed him the back where the scars on his hand were. The warden screamed in terror and pain as Harry wiped out his wand and slowly started to cut into the wardens face. Harry was slow and careful, making sure not to cut too deep, but deep enough to cause the most pain. Harry had done this kinda of torture prior to his incarceration. At first Harry was perplexed how he knew these torture techniques and curses, then it dawned on him that he was drawing the information out from Voldemort through their connection. It made turning evil so much easier for Harry.

After Harry was done he took a moment to admire his work properly. There on the warden's face, in bloody but legible script; I MUST NOT TELL LIES! Harry smiled at his work, he liked the poetic justice of it, the toad had caused him pain, now harry would do the same. He had done something similar to this with all his victims that had done him wrong, even the aurors he had killed. That brought an amused smile to his face as he remembered how he had killed them with a particularly powerful and nasty incarcerous. Harry decided to do the same to the warden, with a psychotic smile he pointed his wand at the warden as he stood and says "Incarcerous et conteret!" The rope flies from his wand, wraps itself around the warden, and begins to crush the warden.

Harry turned with an evil smile as the warden began to scream in pain. Harry walked back to his master, who gave harry an amused and slightly impatient look. "Are you ready to leave now?" Harry held up a finger with his eyes closed in silent contemplation, seeming to be waiting for something. Then there was the sound of bones breaking, a sickening sqlushing sound, and the warden's screams of pain turned into disgusting gurgles of anguish. Harry smiled lowered his hand, opened his eyes, and put his hood back up, "Now we can go." The assembled Death Eaters stared gob smacked at how freely this boy was talking to their master, even more so at how the dark lord just chuckled and continued on as if nothing happened. Two things quickly went through their minds A) their master had a new favorite and B) they were going to be taking orders from a soon to be sixteen year old.

Sorry again for the wait true deceivers, I was going to make this a supper long chapter, but if I do that it would take forever, so I'm going to just give you this and one more after this that will be my record for fastest posting. Any who, you know the drill, read, review, and leave kudos my AO3 readers!


	4. Chapter 4

See, much sooner than before.

Chapter 4

The Skeleton in the library

After the dark lord removed the anti-apparition wards on the prison, he side-along apparated Harry and himself to, what Harry could best describe as, a dark throne room that was lit by green fire torches. The room was large, easily fitting a large group of people (say the inner circle and the outer circle lieutenants), and round in shape with a silver and green version of Dumbledore's throne like chair at the very front of the room facing the door.

Harry was impressed with the room, but was wondering where the rest of the Azkaban Death Eaters were. Sensing the boy's curiosity, Voldemort explained, "Only I have the right to apperate anywhere in my home, Harry. There is an apparition point, where my low profile followers can arrive. My followers that are more notable, like yourself, reside here. I will give you the tour of my home later, for now it is time to summon your fellow Death Eaters. Your arm, Harry."

Harry gave his master the arm with his dark mark tattoo. Harry grit his teeth in pain as the dark lord placed the tip of his wand onto Harries tattoo, summoning the rest of the inner circle. After that was done Voldemort went to his throne and gestured for Harry to stand to his left. Harry took his place and waited, but not for long, as soon as the doors opened allowing in the inner circle members of the Death Eaters entered and arranged themselves in a circle facing their master. Harry noticed that the hooded figure next to him seemed to be tightening his grip on a very distinct snake headed cane. Harry smiled under his hood, it seemed Lucius wasn't happy at being replaced by a boy who was once an enemy. It tickled Harry's evil little funny bone that a wizard like Malfoy was threatened by his son's former rival.

"I'm glad to see that once more we are all whole, with two notable changes. To those that were not chosen to accompany me to Azkaban might have noticed that we not only have a new member but we are also missing one of our members. As you all know, I have little tolerance for failure, and even less for repeated failure. So it was during my **final** visit to Azkaban, I ended Rudolphus' ability to fail me." Said Voldemort as he addressed his followers.

There were nods and sounds of agreement, everyone knew that Rudolphus was an idiot, no one more than his own wife, Bellatrix. The mad witch directly to Voldemort's right was grateful to her master for disposing that moron she was bound to by marital contract that her foolish father had made with the former Patriarch of the Lestrange family, neither knowing the kind of disappointment he was. But she was curious as to the identity of the hooded figure that was in Lucius' spot at the dark lords left.

"You might have also noticed that we have a new member, who I have given Lucius' seat at my side, seeing as this particular individual has thwarted Lucius, not once, but **TWICE**!" Lucius winced at the bite and displeasure in his master's voice, "But despite his former transgressions towards me and our cause, he has finally seen that we are the salvation for the wizarding world. You all have heard of him and seen him, but not many of you have personally met him like I have. May I formally introduce our newest member, Lord Harrison James Potter-Black."

Harry pulled his hood down, held his head high, and flashed a cocky and psychotic smile. There were murmurs in the circle, many of curiosity. What was the dark lord thinking? Allowing this boy who has been a thorn in his side for so long and just because the boy becomes unhinged, he welcomes him to their cause? While the others were skeptical, Bellatrix was wondering if this had anything to do with the bone bag in the west library. Ever since the mad "man" showed up he had been filling the dark lord's head with nonsense, mostly nonsense, even she had to admit that this doctor had made many improvements.

"I expect you all to treat our new member with respect. With that I will end this emergency meeting and we will meet as usual here tomorrow morning and again with the outer circle this Friday. Bellatrix, Harry stay, we have matters to discuss." Said Voldemort. Bellatrix and Harry stayed where they were as the rest of the inner circle filled out. Once the door closed Voldemort continued, "Bellatrix, I am making you Harry's handler. He may be in the inner circle, but he still needs to be trained in the finer points of our ways."

"As you wish my lord, it will be my honor." said Bellatrix with a small bow to her master. Voldemort nodded and dismissed her. She gave one more bow and left through the entry doors. When she was gone, Voldemort tuned to Harry "Bellatrix will not be your only teacher. I plan on teaching you many of my secrets. I have always known you have greatness in you Harry, not many can deify my will so many times and live to tell about it or so freely join my cause after doing so as you have." said Voldemort as he rose from his throne and headed for the door, motioning for Harry to follow him.

Harry followed his master as he went through the doors and into the hallway. "Before I give you the full tour Harry, I think it would be best if I introduce you to our new in home physician. I have heard from the trial that your muggle jailers kept you week and abused you. We take care of our own Harry and thanks to our other newest addition, we can be even more efficient." This struck Harry's curiosity. "So I'm not the only person to join you recently, my lord?" Harry asked as they reached another set of doors with snake like door handles.

Voldemort nodded as he opened the doors to a large library, "No, shortly after your incarceration, which was two months ago, I was approached here at Riddle Manor by a mysterious being. This being was able to walk through my wards like they weren't even there, I would have destroyed him on the spot, if he had not offered me his services."

"Services my lord?" asked Harry as they continued through the enormous library, towards a flickering light in the very back. Voldemort nodded "Yes, in return for allowing him to join our cause and keep his identity a secret from my other followers except my most trusted followers, such as Bellatrix, her sister, after the next meeting I will tell Lucius (if he doesn't do something else idiotic), and now you, he will supply me with weapons, disposable soldiers, and his insightful council. In fact, it's thanks to this being that I decided to allow you to live and join our ranks." This answered many of Harries many questions, but there was one question that Harry had to ask. "You keep referring to this guy as a being, my lord, what do you mean by that?" Voldemort chuckled at that, but before he could answer there was a scream of pain and a psychotic cackle coming from behind the last row of book shelves.

They walked past the book shelves and Harry was met with a bizarre sight. There in a make shift lab that belonged in Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, complete with buzzing electrodes large tubes with green liquid, beakers, test tubes, and other glass containers with different colored liquids, some of the containers had white steam coming off them, and finely miscellaneous torture machines, one of these being a rack being used on a beaten and bloody wizard with some sort of head gear wired to a machine being operated by a man in a high collared black overcoat and black top hat.

"That last voltage didn't seem to produce the effect I had hoped for, Lawrence, so why don't I just double the voltage. No, wait! Triple the voltage!" The man pulled a lever and then turned a dial, a little too roughly, causing the dial to break off. The man then looked at the dial "Oops," and then to the machine that began to smoke and spark, "Uh-oh." With those last words the machine exploded, blasting the man's head off his head and into Voldemort's waiting hands. To Harry's surprise the head was no more than a human skull with sharp and pointed teeth with elongated canines to make vicious looking fangs with a cracked green colored monocle stuck into the skulls eye socket (AN: sound like someone we know?), to Harries continued surprise the skull began to laugh like a maniac.

"EHHEHEHEH! That was fantastic! I only wish I had done that on purpose!" The accent was surprisingly American. The head seemed to realize that he was in the dark lord's hands and took notice. "Ah, my lord, didn't know you'd be dropping by. Did the jail break go well?" Voldemort simply turned the head to look at Harry, "Ah! This must be the young master Potter-Black! Wait one second. Eh! Brainless!" The skull's body slowly arose, smoking from the small explosion, as if in a daze. The body went to clutch its head in pain, but when it clutched nothing, it seemed to panic. "I'm over here you idiot!" The body turned towards the voice, got up, quickly ran over to its head, retrieved it from Voldemort, and twisted it back on with an audible snap.

"Ah, much better." The man then conjured a new top hat and then gave a dramatic bow "Allow me to properly introduce myself young master, my name is Doctor Xavier Yorks Zevil ([time stops and Dr. Zevil looks to the reader] Like how I weaseled my way into this story? If you guys want to know what I look like go to DeviantART and search for 'Doctor Xavier Yorks Zevil'), and I am the dark lords secret adviser." Harry took this chance to get a good look at the doctor. Harry had seen many things since he had entered into the wizarding world, but a man with a removable skeletal head was a new one.

"Doctor, I brought Harry here so we can start the treatments we discussed." Said Voldemort as the doctor straightened up and placed his top hat back on. "Of course my lord, follow me young master." The doctor gestured Harry to follow him towards one of his work tables. On the table was a thick stone rectangular tablet with four sunken in bowls at the corners with a larger bowl in the very middle that was covered in runes. Six circler clear stones, with a different rune on each stone, surrounded the larger bowl.

"First we'll start with making you your Death Eater wand, and I don't want to hear about how you already have a wand! It's smart to have two wands, especially with the work we do. This little marvel of yester year is called the plastae virgam caldariam, or the wand makers caldron, it's what the ancient wand makers of that time used to make proper wands instead of the premade trash they make now a days. Present companies wands being the exception, of course. Mr. Ollivander does do exceptional work, especially your wands, but there is truly no substitution for what we are going to do for you young master." Said the mad skeletal scientist. "Interesting, how does it work doctor?" said Harry as he took a closer look at the tablet. Dr. Zevil's skeletal smile seemed to somehow grow at Harries curiosity. "It's quite simple, young master. All that is required is a potion, which I have already premade for you, except for one ingredient I need to add to the potion that is unique to you young master."

"Wha-AH!" Harry yelled in pain as the mad scientist stabbed him in the shoulder with a syringe. "Oh stop your belly aching, boy! I'm just taking a small sample for the potion and your other treatments." Said Dr. Zevil as he pulled the plunger of his rather large syringe, now full of Harry's blood. "There we go, that wasn't so bad was it?" The doctor snapped his fingers and a large circular flask with clear syrupy liquid inside it floated out of a drawer and zoomed into the doctor's outstretched hand. Dr. Zevil pulled the cork from the bottle with his teeth, spit it out, and poured the liquid into the four corner bowels until the bottle was empty, and threw the bottle towards a wall, causing it to smash on contact.

"Now we add the blood." The doctor placed a single drop into each bowl. He placed the syringe down and he waved his hands over the bowls and whispered a long string of Latin causing the liquids to change color. The doctor stopped his chanting and looked at the liquids. The liquid in the top right corner had turned a bright glowing white, the top left was the darkest black harry had ever seen, the bottom right was an ethereal silver and gold swirling together, and the bottom left was a swirling dark grey and acid green. "Hmmm, interesting." The doctor took off his hat, reached inside, and pulled out a black cane with a ruby sphere as big as a fist. Returning his hat back onto his head, he flicked his cane twice with his middle finger, causing it to shrink and become a wand.

Dr. Zevil pointed his wand at the tablet and said "Manufesto." causing the liquids to transform into different items. The white liquid turned into a pure white branch with an apple blossom that seemed to be made of gold, while the black liquid turned into a pitch black and evil looking root, the silver and gold liquid tuned into a small bottle of clear liquid and a lock of silver hair, while the grey and green liquid turned into a large fang and a white bone that seemed to have small wisps of black smoke coming off it.

The doctor let out a low chuckle as he looked at the conjured items. "Oh hohohohooo! Young master! Your wand is going to be very powerful." Harry was confused and kinda creeped out at how giddy the walking skeleton was acting. "What do you mean?" asked Harry. The Doctor pointed at the branch and root. "These are your wand woods. Back in the old days wands were made with two types of wood. It would give the wands of that era certain special abilities that would help determine what wizards and witches would specialize in," the doctors face seemed to get an annoyed look, "but then France rebelled and everything went to hell! I mean all the stupid French tart, and she was a tart trust me, said was for them to eat cake and apparently that was the okay to rebel, kill all the aristocrats, and make everyone else miserable! I mean really-" "Dr. Zevil." interrupted Voldemort, rubbing his closed eyes in annoyance, this wasn't the first time the doctor went off topic, nor was it the first time he ranted about the French revolution. The..."man" really needed to let it go.

The Doctor snapped out of his rant and continued "Sorry about that, now where was I? Oh yes! Now as I was saying, the device chooses wand woods and cores to suite the wizards or witches destiny. Which brings me to your wand, young master. Your wand woods actually come from the same tree. This is not that rare of an occurrence, but what is a rarity is the tree your wood is from. Tell me young master, have you ever heard of Yggdrasil?" Voldemort stiffened at the name. It wasn't possible, that was just a myth, wasn't it? Harry thought about it "I'm not sure, I think my divination professor may have mentioned it."

"I bet she did, the psycho psychic," Harry couldn't help but give a chuckle at the doctors description of Trelawney, "Yggdrasil, or the world tree as its more commonly known, is an immense tree that is central in Norse cosmology, in connection to which the nine worlds exist. There are many legends of the world tree, but the Norse are the closest ones to the truth. In our world, Yggdrasil is a tree whose branches have cosmic power, it was said if wielded in the right hands, or brewed in a particularly tasty potion, one could use the power of the gods. Now each section of the tree's branches, there are at least 9 known, have a different cosmic qualities to them. Now the top branches have a light magical quality that can almost be described as almost holy, while its roots have a hellaciously dark quality to them.

"Having a wand made out of these woods is almost unheard of, there were only two I can think of who possessed one such wand, the great Morgana le Fay," that gained a happy and reminiscent look about Dr. Zevil, "and that old manipulative bastard Merlin." The doctor spat with nothing but hate as his right eye socket gained an angry red glowing orb as his skeletal face contorted into to a murderous scowl. This intrigued Harry a little, but before he could inquire about it, the glow was gone and the doctor's face returned to...'well,' Harry thought, 'I suppose I could say normal, but I feel like I wouldn't be using the word properly.'

"Nasty subjects aside, now, there is an overall theme with your wand young master, not only does your wand woods promote balance, but the materials that make up your wand's core as well. The all healing power of the phoenix tears Balance out the all too deadly basilisk venom with in the fang, while the purity of the unicorn hair equals the corrupted and dark bone of a dementor. Don't you see young master? Your wand has power and dominion of life and death! Hehheheheh! Like I said young master you are going to be very power full. The death, destruction, and chaos you will cause in the name of the Death Eaters and our lord will be fantastic!" said Dr. Zevil with dark excitement.

Harry liked the sound of his new wand and the power he would soon have. He couldn't wait to use it! Voldemort was just as thrilled, with someone who could call up that kind of power like Harry by his side, Dumbledore didn't stand a chance. "Then what are we waiting for?" asked Harry, his eyes showing the mad power hunger and glee in his eyes and voice "Lets hurry up and make my new wand!" Dr. Zevil smiled (well his version of a smile anyway) "Don't be so hasty young master. There's a method to my madness...most days any way." said Dr. Zevil as he taped his wand on the stones around the large bowl, that Harry now noticed were glowing, in a seemingly random order and said "Manufesto" again, causing two small ingots to appear inside the large bowl, one a bright silver the other a dark black.

"Ah, now we come to the characteristics of your wand. The silver ingot is called quick silver, light as a feather, which means your wands movements should be quicker in a fight. The black one is aptly named ebony, stronger than diamond, this means your wand will be unbreakable, handy." Dr. Zevil then began to wave his hands over the larger bowl and spoke another string of Latin, causing the ingots to meld and turn into a dark grey liquid. Still muttering in the dead language, Dr. Zevil dropped each of the items in the other bowls into the larger one. The liquid turned into a swirling torrent of gold, grey, black, and white. The mad doctor's muttering grew louder as he picked up the syringe with Harries blood and added one last drop.

Dr. Zevil stopped as he quickly pulled out two sets of sunglasses and gave them to Harry and Voldemort as the potion turned pure gold. "Put these on if don't want to go blind!" said Dr. Zevil as he twisted his head to face behind him. They quickly did as he said, as they did a bright blinding flash bathed the library in light. When the light faded, Harry and Voldemort removed their glasses while Dr. Zevil twisted his head back and looked at the bowl. Sitting on top of the bowl sat a twelve inch, sleek looking wand. The wand was black in color, with white markings all around and along it that looked like lightning arching all around it.

Dr. Zevil pointed his wand at the newly created wand, a red glow coming off the tip of the mad doctor's wand. After a few seconds the red glow turned green, causing the doctor to smile and turn his wand back into a cane. "It's a-ok! I dare say it's perfect! All it needs is its one true master to use it." said Dr. Zevil as he gestured for Harry to take the wand. Harry wasted no time and picked up his new wand. Instantly, Harry felt a rush of power fill him as his fingers wrapped around his new wand. Unbeknownst to the young wizard a dark and powerful aura surrounds him. The dark lord and mad doctor share a look and smile malevolently, things were about to get very interesting around here.

When the aura dispersed, Dr. Zevil pulled out a gold pocket watch "Holy hellfire! Is that the time? My lord, don't you think it best that the young master get some sleep? After all, he has a lot to do tomorrow." said Dr. Zevil as he shaped his fingers, causing the wand makers caldron to vanish. "You bring an exhalent point doctor. Come Harry, it is time we both retire for the evening and leave the doctor to his experiments. Good night doctor." said Voldemort as he turned and stated for the exit.

"Yes my lord, good night doctor and thanks for the new wand." said Harry as he followed after his master. The mad doctor waved good bye and called after Harry "My pleasure young master! Don't be a stranger, drop by any time!" As Voldemort and Harry left the library, Dr. Zevil looked at the syringe in his hand, "Just like the dark one told me, you are most definitely destined for greater things my young master. What that greatness is, well, let's just keep that as my little secret." said the mad doctor as he began to laugh like the maniac he was.

As the dark lord was giving Harry a quick tour on the way to his new quarters, Harry was marveling at his new wand. He could still feel the sheer power he felt when he first picked it up. It made him feel strong, like he could do anything with it, and he did indeed use it to its full dark potential. "And this is your room Harry." said Voldemort as he stopped in front of a simple looking black door with a silver handle. Harry turned to the door and opened it. The room was more like a suite then a simple bedroom, complete with a small parlor with two black leather wing back chairs in front of a large fireplace, a large bathroom with a claw foot bath and shower, and the actual bed room had a large four poster bed. The whole room was done in silver and black, with a touch of green here and there, very Slytherin. "This is my room?" said Harry in disbelief and a touch of happiness as he looked at Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled at the happy look on Harry's face. He knew about how Harry's life had played out, unloved, unwanted, forced to live life like some caged monster, looked on with scorn and hatred by all around him, and having no friends. True, he was one of a pair that caused Harry to live like that, but that was beside the point (It was mostly Dumbledore's fault anyway. Really, who in their right minds putts a magical child in that bigoted house hold?). "I take it the room is to your liking?" Harry just nodded dumbly at his master, causing the dark lord to chuckle, "Good. We take care of our own here, Harry. We might be conniving, vicious, blood thirsty, heartless, and sadistic murderers, but that doesn't mean we can't be a team. True, our Managing tactics are severe, but I feel we should reward those who do well and remove or punish those that hinder us."

"If this is the reward for joining up, I can't wait to see what I'll get when I become employ of the month." Harry said with a grin on his face as he took a seat in one of his arm chairs. "You can ask the current occupant of that title tomorrow. You will be starting your lessons with Bellatrix and I warn you Harry, she doesn't stand on my right for nothing, she will be quit the task master." said Voldemort in as he turned to leave, "I'll have a house elf wake you for breakfast. Good night Harry."

As soon as Voldemort left a wave of exhaustion overtook Harry. It had been quit the night and he was tired, so he heaved himself out of the chair straight to his new bedroom. Not even bothering to take off his cloths, he collapsed onto the bed, taking a moment to marvel at fantastic it was, got under the covers, and was out before he hit the pillow.

Well there you have it true deceivers! Harry is now where he belongs and his adventure is only just beginning!

If you like what I've done so far or if you hate it, please tell me! I love the hits on the story, but I would like some feedback! I also want to point out that Dr. Zevil, my avatar and creation, is not me and is a side character with a little mystery behind him to make the story a little more interesting.

There will be more action and intrigue that is more Harry related next chapter…that might be awhile. Don't get mad, I'm looking for a paying job so I can maintain the life style I've come accustomed to and I'm working on projects that is my own creation.

But like the first Doctor said: "One day, I shall come back." And it will be much sooner than when the Doctor actually did get back to his granddaughter, I promise!


End file.
